A Walk Under the Heat of Friendship
by FansNOTFanboys
Summary: El verano llegó a Chaos High, y todo era perfecto para Rouge, hasta que cierto pelirojo se lo arruina. Shadow observa la discusión y decirle acompanarla hasta su casa. Shadow-Rouge Friendship Oneshot


By: FansNOTFanboys

A.R-062: (antes Dragón-062) Y luego de 40000 años sin escribir volvemos a lo nuestro, de verdad extranaba esto ;-; Pero por alguna otra razón nunca salía como quería (en mi caso) o simplemente la inspiración no llegaba, y créanme que eso es horrible. Bueno basta de excusas u_u, aquí les traemos un oneshot, en el Universo de Sonic Adventure: Chaos High, un verano antes de los eventos del primer capitulo ^^. La verdad yo no estoy satisfecho para nada con la forma en como mi parte está escrita pero creo que luego de siglos sin escribir, es un comienzo (y he de decir que escribir en espanool es difícil X_X)

Pero bueno esperamos que les guste, sobre todo a todas aquellas que querían saber más sobre Shadow ^^. Por favor, dejen todo comentario y crítica constructiva en un review. Estaríamos eternamente agradecidos

P.S: Pronto retomaremos Sonic Adventure: Chaos High ¡Es una promesa!

P.S2: Había olvidado lo bueno que se siente ser Rouge XD Odio a Knuckles LOL nah no se crean

_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores,

A.R-062: Rouge

NEO117: Shadow y Knuckles

**A Walk Under the Heat of Friendship**

Si existiese un límite para el nivel de paciencia de una persona, ella ya había sobrepasado el suyo hace mucho. Rouge Cowell se sobrecargó en su locker, dejando escapar un bufido. Estaba harta de las incesantes quejas de sus compañeros a su alrededor. Si era cierto que se sentía como el día más caluroso del año, si, también era cierto que debían conservar el agua, por la sequía y todo eso…¡Pero era el último día de clases! ¿Por qué los demás no podían verlo como ella, si tanto lo habían esperado todo el año? No más clases, no más levantarse a horas inhumanas para torturarse durante horas, escuchando lecturas aburridas o haciendo cálculos que, en realidad, no tendría que hacer, ni más estudiar elementos químicos que poco le importaban. Ahora podría ocupar su tiempo en cosas más importantes, (como ir de compras y renovar su clóset, o vestir todas sus amadas joyas) sin tener que preocuparse por estudiar o por volver a ver a muchos de los mandriles que, por una muy mala jugada del destino, llegaron a mezclarse con la gente.

Y como si no fuesen suficientes las malas jugadas que el muy caprichoso destino le había hecho, ahí estaba él, a su lado observándola fijamente. Él, el líder de la manada de animales perdidos del zoológico, que ahora habitaban cerca de ella, la razón por la cual el hombre no había evolucionado totalmente, quedándose entre una especie extraña de mandril y hombre. Él con sus brazos musculosos, (llenos de esteroides claro) sus estúpidos ojos violeta, su tez morena y su apestoso pelo rojo que de seguro no conocía el significado de un acondicionador. Knuckles

ROUGE: (tratando de no hacer contacto visual con su "agresor") ¿Se te perdió algo? – preguntó irritada al chico frente a ella, mientras éste mascaba chicle, cada vez más fuerte. Ya no lo soportaba – ¿Tu banana, o quizá tu collar anti pulgas?

KNUCKLES: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso este lugar tiene tu nombre en el o qué? Termina y vete de una vez para poder sacar mis cosas en paz.

Rouge lo examinó bien con la mirada antes de articular palabra. El chico pareció no inmutarse

ROUGE: Bueno, por lo que veo tu rol de idiota lo desempeñas muy bien – replicó con falso entusiasmo, a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a Knuckles – pero por si no lo sabes – continuo con un tono suave – éste de aquí – explicó señalando su locker de manera exagerada – es mí locker ¿Entiendes? – inquirió abriendo los ojos como platos – Así que no veo ninguna razón por la cual me tengas que observar cual psicópata, ni tampoco por qué tus cosas de eslabón perdido estarían con las mías – declaró mientras le dedicó la más fría de sus miradas al joven – Ah otra cosa – continuó antes que Knuckles pudiera replicar – ¿Quieres dejar de respirar cerca de mí? Me estás quitando oxígeno

KNUCKLES: Recuerda que mi locker está, para mi desgracia cerca del tuyo, solo pretende que no estoy. -Esta oración la terminó explotando ruidosamente un globo de chicle.

Y de nueva cuenta, Rouge tuvo que evaluar su nivel de paciencia y su autocontrol. Se sintió muy agradecida consigo misma cuando fue capaz de controlar las ganas de matar a cachetadas al espécimen frente a ella, pero ella sabía que no podía rebajarse a tal nivel

ROUGE: Entonces haz algo por tu existencia, y muévete hasta tu locker ¿quieres?. Sé que debe ser fascinante para los de tu categoría ver un ser humano, pero es algo incómodo para mí. ¿Comprendes? – inquirió con la mejor indiferencia que pudo lograr, mientras sacaba sus libros, polvorientos, del locker en cuestión y los guardaba en su mochila

Knuckles solo le dedico una sonrisa con algo de picardia, y acto seguido se apoyó de espaldas a el locker que estaba justo al lado.

KNUCKLES: ¿Feliz? Aquí te espero.

La chica siguió sacando sus libros de su locker, sin decir palabra, cerrando el mismo con un estruendo, cuando dio por terminada dicha tarea. Fue allí cuando observó al joven frente a ella que la miraba fijamente con el mismo semblante pícaro.

ROUGE: ¿Sabes que es lo único que logras con tu actitud de cavernícola? – cuestionó sin quitar sus ojos del aludido – Que este sea el día más feliz de mi vida – contestó – No tendré que lidiar contigo, ni verte, ni respirar tu mismo aire, ni tener que pasar por un ataque de pánico cada vez que mis oídos captan el sonido del ruido que proviene de tu estúpida y maloliente boca, ni mucho menos escucharte decir todas las insolencias que dices – explicó mientras que con la mano señalaba al chico – Así que si me disculpas ahora yo me retiro – terminó dirigiéndose hacia la salida

KNUCKLES: ¡Hey, Rouge!

Rouge se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz que hacía que el cuerpo le temblara, de asco por supuesto. Sabía que iba a lamentar detenerse, pero no le importó

ROUGE: ¿Qué? – pregunto con frialdad

KNUCKLES: Solo quería saber si puedes tirar mi chicle por el camino. –Dicho esto, el pelirrojo se sacó el chicle de la boca y lo lanzó en dirección a la chica. –Puedes usar una hoja de tu cuaderno para envolverlo.

La chica sólo se paró un instante, en el cual, una batalla entre el monstruo en su cabeza que pedía a gritos la cabeza del joven y la señorita con clase y dignidad que sabía que era. Como era habitual, la clase siempre estaba primero, a pesar de querer acabar con ese mono y librar al mundo de especímenes como esos. Simplemente se dio la vuelta, estableciendo contacto visual con el ahora confundido Knuckles. Se le acerco lenta y sensualmente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su "presa". Pudo sentir la tensión recorrer el cuerpo del chico y eso le bastó. Cuando habló lo hizo con el tono más suave y delicado que pudo utilizar

ROUGE: No te llamo cerdo – expresó firme y decida – Porque no creo que los cerdos se merezcan tal insulto. Ah otra cosa, esto – manifestó, a la vez que batía su cabello platinado contra el rostro del chico – es para que sepas como huele un cabello bien lavado y te mueras de la envidia – concluyó mientras en su rostro aparecía lentamente una sonrisa – Idiota – sentenció saboreando su triunfo, para salir corriendo de allí dejando a un atónito Knuckles

Mientras que lo que quedaba de los estudiantes no prestó mayor atención, Shadow Black no pasó por alto la situación y por alguna razón que le eludía, sintió que no podía dejarlo así. Ya decidido, se acercó con la calma que le caracterizaba y suavemente llamó la atención de la chica.

SHADOW: Disculpa, ¿Podría hablar contigo?

ROUGE: (sorprendida) Mira si vienes a decirme que eres defensor de los derechos de los animales –comenzó a decir mientras Shadow arqueaba una ceja – pues déjame decirte que yo no le he hecho absolutamente nada a ese que ves ahí. Es que tú sabes cómo reaccionan fuera de su hábitat natural – se defendió encogiendo ligeramente los hombros, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico

Shadow contuvo el reírse y solo se limitó a sonreír.

SHADOW: No es eso, es solo que pienso que no deberías dejarte afectar por cosas como esa. No dejes que algo tan pequeño te arruine el día.

ROUGE: Es muy amable de tu parte – contestó regalándole una de sus características sonrisas – pero no sabes lo horrible que es tener a ese ser tan cerca a esa criatura rara – se quejó bajando un poco la mirada – Es como una de esas garrapatas que tienen los perros que se pegan a ti y no te dejan ir – comentó haciendo una ligera mueca de asco. Shadow, de nueva cuenta, suprimió una nueva ola de carcajadas – Aún no lo entiendo, si tanto me odia, como yo lo odio, detesto, y aborrezco, ¿Por qué me sigue molestando? – preguntó más para sí misma que al chico que ahora caminaba con ella. – ¿Es que su cerebro primitivo le dice que tiene que atacar a toda aquella persona que tenga clase, solo porque él no tiene ni la letra "C"?

SHADOW: Y si tanto le odias. ¿Por qué no lo ignoras? – Shadow indagó inocentemente

ROUGE: ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? – inquirió ofendida como si la respuesta a la pregunta de Shadow fuera totalmente estúpida y obvia – Pero no puedo, ya te dije el tipo es una asquerosa pulga

SHADOW: Las pulgas tienden a ser más molestas mientras más te rascas. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para alejarte de lo que sea que te moleste, pero no dejes que afecte un buen momento. Tienes una linda sonrisa, no dejes que desaparezca por pequeñeces que en realidad no te conciernen. No pretendo meterme en tus asuntos, es solo algo que me ha ayudado a ser quien soy.

Y esas palabras fueron suficiente para que ella no replicara más. Simplemente se dedicó a observar de reojo a Shadow, tratando de que éste no se percatara de ello. Shadow se le hacía extrañamente familiar, mas juraba nunca haberlo visto, pero había algo en la manera en como él se expresaba que simplemente se le hacía bastante familiar.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, salvo algunos quejidos de Rouge cuando el Sol de verano los baño en su luz y sintieron el agotador y fastidioso calor que venía con ella. Rouge rió para sí misma, mientras se imaginaba a su amiga Amy cubierta de pies a cabeza, protegiéndose de cada rayo ultravioleta que despedía el Sol ¡Era tan neurótica!.

Y como si hubiese sido un rayo que le golpeo el cerebro bruscamente, la chica de cabellos platinados pudo descubrir por qué detrás de esa familiaridad. Lanzó un chirrido triunfante como felicitándose a sí misma, sobresaltando al joven a su lado.

ROUGE: (mirando a Shadow juguetonamente) ¡Hey Punk Boy!– lo llamó con entusiasmo, su voz suave y delicada – ¿Conoces a Amy Rose?

SHADOW: (Riendo ligeramente) Si la conozco, es mi mejor amiga. Le falta poco para ser la única. –Le respondió con una muy sincera sonrisa

ROUGE: ¿Y de casualidad tocas algún instrumento? – inquirió examinando a Shadow minuciosamente. El aludido la observó extrañado, y ella soltó una risita nerviosa – Yo sólo digo, es que tienes toda la pinta – mintió con una sonrisa

"Tienes toda la pinta" Shadow no se tragaba esa excusa. ¿Acaso lo conocía?. Se sentía extrañado un poco por este giro de eventos. No pensaba realmente que nadie le prestara mayor atención. No es que él se hubiese preocupado mucho de algo como eso, el prefería la vida tranquila que le proporcionaba su "soledad".

SHADOW: Si… me gusta tocar el piano y sé algo de percusión y de flauta. ¿Por qué?

ROUGE: ¿Y tu nombre es Shadow? – continuo animándose como niña chiquita con su nueva muñeca – ¿O me equivoco?

SHADOW: Si. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre y como sabes de mí? –Le preguntó con cierta malicia.

¡Bingo! Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Así que ése era el famoso Shadow, del cual Amy no dejaba de hablar estos últimos meses. Se sorprendió un poco, el Shadow "real" no coincidía en nada con la imagen de Shadow en su cabeza, o como a ella le gustaba llamarlo "el novio prototipo para Rose". Observó con malicia al chico, ya tendría tiempo para espiarlo, de todos modos, parecía que el chico tenía intenciones de acompañarla a su casa. Agradeció que el chofer de turno estuviese ocupado, así podría conocer al chico un poco mejor. Sonrió para sí misma, cuando un carraspeo proveniente de Shadow, quien aún esperaba una respuesta y la miraba expectante, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Aún tenían quince minutos aproximadamente antes de llegar a su casa.

ROUGE: "_Tiempo suficiente, perfecto" _Ehh me llamó Rouge, y soy la mejor amiga de Amy – se presentó extendiéndole su delicada mano, y guiñándole, de nueva cuenta, un ojo – De ahí te conozco, Amy no deja de hablar de ti.

Shadow, sinceramente le devolvió el saludo.

SHADOW: Ah, debí de imaginar que era por Amy, es quizás la única persona con la que hablo en ese colegio.

Rouge calló un momento, mientras "inspeccionaba" a Shadow con la mirada, de nuevo. Observó detenidamente cada detalle que estaba expuesto a su visión. Era de tez blanca, cabello negro azabache y sus ojos de un carmín intenso. A Rouge le costó trabajo comprender que Shadow sólo hablara con Amy, teniendo esos rasgos. No es que ella se dejara guiar demasiado por ello, pero no sabía cómo el chico se habría librado del ejercito de zorras liderado por Sally Accorn, quien en su muy humilde opinión pensaba con otra cosa muy por debajo de donde se supone debería estar su cerebro

ROUGE: Sí, Amy es un caso especial – dijo mirando a Shadow con una sonrisa pícara – Es difícil ganarse su confianza, pero una vez que lo haces, es un amor. Si hasta es amiga de eso que se escapó de la jungla – explicó con una ligera mueca de asco – Eso lo dice todo ¿Verdad?

Shadow prefirió evadir la alusión al pelirrojo, nunca le había gustado participar en prejuicios.

SHADOW: Amy… es una hermosa persona, sin duda. Desde que la conozco siempre fue muy amable, y agradezco su amistad. Es extraño, nunca noté ninguna desconfianza por su parte. –Esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para Rouge, quien lo observaba con extrema atención.

ROUGE: Sí, lo sé – afirmó ladeando la cabeza – Y ¿cómo se conocieron? – preguntó con un tono sereno – Digo si se puede saber – añadió, antes de que Shadow le contestara

Shadow se tornó pensativo y su rostro se tornó sereno. Un recuerdo sublime, el cual no podía ser borrado por el tiempo, era el recuerdo del comienzo de una bella amistad con una bella persona. Así, al menos, lo pensaba él.

SHADOW: Fue quizás un tiempo antes de que comenzara el invierno. Ese día estaba buscando algo de tranquilidad y decidí ir al viejo salón de música. Por allí suelen pasar pocas personas desde que construyeron los nuevos salones, sobre todo en esas fechas. Aun no sé porque el director no ha vaciado ese cuarto, pero eso no importa. Decidí sentarme a tocar un rato antes de que terminara el día y creo que me perdí en el momento, al menos hasta que escuche la puerta. Ella se disculpó por haberme interrumpido y dijo que no pudo evitar escuchar. Al parecer, le gustó escucharme tocar. Decidí tocar algo para ella y antes de darme cuenta estábamos hablando animadamente. Para mí esto fue algo completamente nuevo, no me agrada hacerme notar, pero me alegra que ella me haya notado. –Shadow no pudo evitar ruborizarse al decir esto último, desgraciadamente, el ignoró completamente el hecho de que Rouge lo observaba con cierta picardía

ROUGE: Ah, interesante – replicó con dejo divertido. Se tenía que felicitar, sabía que algo había ahí y la mirada de chico tonto perdido en las nubes de Shadow se lo acababa de confirmar. Y es que ahora estaba más convencida de que absolutamente nadie podía ocultar sus sentimientos de ella. – Veo que Amy no te es indiferente, entonces – razonó observándolo divertida.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera molestado o avergonzado con esto último, pero no Shadow. Para él, admitir que ella tenía la razón no era signo de vergüenza.

SHADOW: No, todo lo contrario. Ella es quizás la mejor persona que he conocido en mucho tiempo. – contestó con un tono de voz sereno.

ROUGE: Me alegro – respondió con sinceridad mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello – Tanto por ti como por ella, ya le hacía falta conocer a un chico que tuviera algo de cerebro, aparte de un hueco de aire caliente que nunca parece explotar, para desgracia de algunos – objetó contemplando el azul del cielo, con la mirada ligeramente perdida, sin saber porque – Me preocupaba que fuera a pensar que todos los seres masculinos son iguales, ya sabes cómo es

SHADOW: Supongo que si… Una lástima. No debería de generalizar por estereotipos, eso solo puede terminar en desastre. Pero nadie es perfecto, ella lo deberá de aprender tarde o temprano. Solo espero que no sea herida por algo así.

ROUGE: Te lo diré yo, que soy el estereotipo de "hijita de papi" – reflexionó con cierta tristeza en la voz. Sintió como un ligero rubor se había apoderado de sus mejillas, producto de la vergüenza de haber confesado eso así como si nada, pero es que algo en Shadow le inspiraba confianza, no sabía que era exactamente, quizá era la honestidad de sus palabras, o la manera en como era capaz de escuchar atentamente a quien lo necesitase, por lo menos eso había hecho con ella y su problema con el pelirrojo. Bajó la cabeza, antes de abrir la boca para hablar – Perdón, no quise incomodarte. – dijo, aún cabizbaja. Shadow le dedicó una tierna sonrisa

SHADOW: No me incomodas, pero no deberías decir eso de ti misma. Tal vez seas algo eufórica, pero pareces tener un buen corazón, y si Amy es tu amiga, no veo razón para dudarlo – expreso dedicándole a Rouge una mirada algo melancólica. – ¿Sabes? Yo no suelo hablar con nadie, por eso soy el estereotipo del chico raro, aunque normalmente lo prefiero así. Me gusta mucho el silencio que acarrea, aunque puede llegar a ser muy triste, sin duda

De repente, Rouge sintió como unas inmensas ganas de abrazar al chico se apoderaron de ella. Algo en sí misma, le decía que el chico a su lado pedía a gritos algo de afecto, sentimiento que ella misma conocía muy bien. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza hasta cruzar su mirada con la de Shadow

ROUGE: No te niego que a veces estar sólo se siente bien – aseguró Rouge con una sonrisa –..digo para algunas personas. Yo personalmente no lo soporto – manifestó la chica mirándolo fijamente – así que sólo recurro a mis momentos de soledad en la piscina cuando necesito meditar – explicó estirando su mano hacía el chico, ofreciendo la misma, como señal de apoyo. Shadow vaciló un segundo antes de tomarla – pero no tienes por qué negarte a ti mismo el afecto de otras personas alejándote de ellas. No sé qué te haya pasado, o por qué cantidad de cosas hayas pasado, o si una manada de mandriles sin cerebro, como el que me atacó hace rato, te haya quitado las esperanzas en la gente, pero no te hagas eso, no vale la pena, tú mismo me lo dijiste hace rato – aseveró con la seductora sonrisa que la caracterizaba – Y si ese fue el caso, pues podemos realizar una expedición para mandarlos a todos a la jungla de donde nunca debieron haber escapado – concluyó riendo animadamente

Shadow no pudo evitar reír, ella tenía razón, en todo tenia razón. Luego de que su risa subsidio, esta fue reemplazada por una brillante sonrisa, la cual cariñosamente le dedico a la persona que estaba a su lado en aquel momento.

SHADOW: Gracias Rouge. Eres una buena persona. - Shadow se sentía feliz en aquel momento, si era cierto que una buena acción te daba felicidad, entonces esta era una prueba. Viéndola ahora nunca se hubiese imaginado que antes estaba llamando a alguien "gorila" o "animal". Definitivamente, había encontrado alguien más con quien reemplazar esos ratos de tristeza por algo mejor. – De verdad, gracias.

ROUGE: No, gracias a ti, no cualquiera apoyaría a una "espía" frustrada sin conocerla, y además si a eso le añades el hecho, de que, bueno estoy algo zafada de la cabeza – contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa con la misma intensidad que la que Shadow le estaba regalando. En ese momento, una ola de gratitud hacía el "Punk Boy" invadió todo su ser. Nunca se imaginó que en tan poco tiempo pudiera abrirse tanto con alguien con quien jamás había cruzado palabra. Tenía que reconocer, que ahora entendía de donde venía el afecto de Amy hacia el misterioso Shadow. Lástima que no fuese para nada su tipo – pero sólo un poco, no es muy notorio, así que puede ser nuestro secreto ¿verdad?

SHADOW: No veo problema en que lo sea. –Dijo soltando una risa ligera.

Rouge logró divisar al cabo de unos minutos la mansión que ella llamaba su hogar. Al acercarse un poco, antes de que fueran "detectados" por alguno de los sirvientes de Rouge, ésta se volteó dirigiéndose a Shadow

ROUGE: Creo que ya llegamos – anunció – Gracias por todo Shadow, esta fue la mejor caminata que he tenido en mucho tiempo – afirmó con una sonrisa – De verdad, fue un placer conocerte, espero que estemos en contacto para que te vayas olvidando de ese silencio que dices que te gusta – Rouge se acercó un poco más al chico, con picardía – O si no, podemos idear un plan para salvar ballenas o matar gorilas o lo que tú quieras. Pero que no se te olvide llamarme, o conocerás mi furia, y no quieres hacer eso créeme – le advirtió.

SHADOW: El placer es todo mío, has sido una excelente compañía, muchas gracias. Espero no te importe que le pida a Amy tu número de teléfono, si me retraso Matier se preocupará. – y con un gestó de despedida el chico se fue alejando poco a poco, caminando con pasos cortos.

Rouge se adentró en la mansión, viendo como Shadow se alejaba. Estaba feliz de haber encontrado alguien como él, eso, quizá con la excepción de Amy, no era muy común en su vida, a pesar de que por su estatus de porrista estaba rodeada de gente, ninguna de esas personas había logrado en meses que tenía conociéndolos, lo que Shadow había logrado en minutos. Vaya que el chico era algo especial, y, definitivamente, se dijo Rouge luego de subir las escaleras y se encaminaba hacia su habitación, se había convertido en uno de sus blancos preferidos en su juego de espía.

–

–

–


End file.
